Nadelene Faith Cartago
Overview Nadz according to some member of Helleaven is like the head or the leader of the Helleaven but she greatly denies it. Even though she has many crushes according to Jiezel she is conservative which is most of the time true. She is also a bit of a perfectionist and bookish but she is the most caring member of the helleaven which leads many others to say that she is their bestfriend. Nadelene even though most of the time nice she is sometimes surly. She also has one of the best voices in her batch. First Year Second Year Third Year Relationships Ross Londres He and Nadelene First met each other when they were in second year (although they saw each other on first year). Nadelene had a crush on Ross at the later part of the second year. The members-to-be of the not yet made group of helleaven teased Nadz with him. Later on Ross also fell in love with Nadz. Ross started to court Nadz around 3rd Grading in the second year and finally they became a couple last February 13, 2010. Sadly they did not last long because Nadz was forced to by her parents and due to Nadz also wanting to prioritized her education first. In Third Year Nadz still got a few tease by the now Helleaven to Ross especially from RL but Nadz' love toward him is decreasing because of course of many factors like (1.) Them braking up,(2.) Ross being on another section, and (3.) Nadz love towards a new guy named Kim, but the love is srtill there. Luckily for Ross when he asked Nadz to her first prom Nadz accepted it. Kim Nicopior In second year Kim is Nadz' secret partner in the christmas party and even though according to her that she don't have a crush on Kim she kept Kim's name in her wallet. Little is known if Nadz really has no crush on Kim in the second year because there is little contact between them since kim is in the other section. In third year after Ross and Nadz' breakup in the summer. Kim became Nadz ultimate crush although she got many rivals like Denise and Arvie . Nadz think that he has no chance in Kim because Nadz thought that Kim has a crush on a first year student who's name starts with letter A. RL Gulmatico In first year, RL and Nadz are classmates but they are not as close as they are on the second and third year. In second year Nadz became closer to RL and RL was chosen to be one of the helleaven. Nadz received a constant tease by RL to Ross. In third year. Nadz still receive a constant tease fom RL. Nadz also change her relationship status in Facebook from 'single' to 'married to RL' out of boredom and joke and luckily RL accepted it because he know that it is only Nadelene's joke. From that moment on they became known as the "Mommy" and the "Daddy" of Helleaven. Their joke relationship came to an end when RL change his relationship status back to single. RL and Nadelene also has a big fight around Third Grading but luckily it was ended by them saying sorry. Gradually RL's tease returned but this time saying "angsey-pangsey" instead of teasing to Ross or Kim. According to Nadelene, RL now is her frienemey. It is still unknown if the joke relationship they have was indeed a joke. OTHERS.. Christian aka Boozer Nong Neil Robert aka JEP2X